SGU Vampire Ba'alPark
by VioletVision
Summary: SGU: Dr. Lisa Park walks off her frustration, gets help from James, and finds what appears to be a lifeless hand hanging out of a partially closed door. A vammpire Ba'al clone is found on the Destiny. Missing Scene.


Vampire Ba'alPark

Main Characters: Lt. James, Dr. Park and Lord Ba'al

Genre:

-AU: there be vampires and some facts not cannon

-Crossover: with SG-1's Ba'al

Spoilers/Warnings: SGU Eps 1-7

Summary/Opening: Dr. Lisa Park walks off her frustration, gets some help from James, and finds what appears to be a lifeless hand hanging out of a partially closed door.

A/N: This is a Missing Scene that takes place in an AU after the episode Water, but before Earth. Dr. Park's morning brings out things from the past, but a new found friend in the present. Banner at LJ.

Earthquake Geek Girl's Room:

Dr. Lisa Park woke from a dream where she attempted to steer a car from the back seat. Her mind ran over the dream remembering her panic at trying to use a type of neural interface to control the car, while pedestrians watched horrified at the unmanned car. A feeling of being watched and judged by others flowed over her. She had always felt controlled by other people's view of her. As a teenager, she worked very hard to get good grades and to be seen as a person of intelligence like her grandfather.

"It's not important." Something she always told herself when she pushed things aside that bothered her. It was a phrase from her childhood back when her grandfather was still alive. It was not just a statement of significance, but of direction. He always used the phrase with finality like reading the last page in a book and closing it. Her younger cousin would always chirp after him, "All done."

The memory brought a smile to Lisa Park's face as she pushed back the gold striped blanket and walked toward the wall to change the light settings.

Tripping over a chair, she fell to the floor with a yell. Sharp stinging pain pierced her right foot causing her to gasp as she tipped her foot over to see her pinky toe already starting to bruise.

Dr. Park closed her hand over the injured foot with a light moan of pain wondering if the bone was cracked. She thought about asking TJ to review the injury, but started talking herself out of it as the pain lessened into a deep throb.

Peering down at her watch she confirmed it was almost 5am. She had two hours until breakfast. Dr. Park placed a hand over her stomach that was already letting her know she needed food.

"Bad dream, hurt foot and starving. Rules of three." Dr. Park had only been up ten minutes, and she already had her quota of three bad things for the day. She pondered if that meant the rest of the day would run smoothly.

15 Minutes Later:

"Good morning, Lieutenant James. Are you going to the showers?" Lisa Park smiled while carrying her things to the shower. She tried to walk so that James would not see her limping.

"Yes. It's kind of early for you. Is there a reason why you're up so early? Do you have the space suite ready for me to try?" James smiled hopefully and adjusted the clothing she had in her hands wishing she had a cup of coffee.

Lisa held one hand out flat and tipped it over while beginning to speak, "I had a strange dream. Now about your suite, the degradation of the air supply processes slowed us down on the space suites. We have to strip parts from other suits then test them individually."

They walked into the shower area and made certain they were alone inside the room.

James set her things down and leaned against the door frame, "I have an idea. I watch out for you then you watch out for me."

Dr. Park looked serious contemplating the story James told her about undressing for the shower only to see a Kino recording her. "I shower in my undergarments anyway, but that's an excellent idea."

"Afraid of Kinos?"

"No, I don't have another change, so I just wash them in the shower with me," Dr. Park felt slightly embarrassed at having someone in the room while she took off most of her clothing. She glanced to Lt. James to see the lady staring at the wall looking relaxed. Dr. Park mused it was always so easy for James to conform to the situation she was in.

Dr. Park stepped into the warm mist of the shower in her white bra and panties.

James folded her arms glancing down the hallway making sure there were no flying Kinos on their way. "You said you woke up from a dream. Was it similar to one you told me about yesterday?"

Dr. Park closed her eyes in the warm mist feeling a sense of safety knowing Lt. James was close by, "No, in this dream I was driving."

Vanessa James laughed relieved that Dr. Park did not have the nightmare again. James had been checking on the state of the space suite she would be using once it was operational when Dr. Park told her about the nightmare. Dr. Park's dream was of her reliving the trip into the Stargate puddle from Icarus Base. She was running into the Stargate puddle only to land on her hands and knees on the other side. A suitcase was flying directly at her face when James pulled her out of the way. James dragged her to the wall and ran back over pulling others out. Dr. Park looked around to see she was sitting with a dozen people by the time the gate shut off. James had saved several people from getting their brains bashed in from flying debris.

James cringed at the memory of the actual incident. There was a woman she was unable to help in time. She was practically dragging one scientist as he bleed from his right arm when she heard the screams of a lady nearby. A container had smashed down on the lady's leg. She was not fast enough to stop it. Regret moved inside her like a vine wrapping around her neck trying to pull her down into depression.

James was not one to allow negative emotions to pull her down, "Well, it may be a while before any of us get to drive again."

"I would not be driving right now even if I could."

"Yeah, why not?"

"I hurt my foot this morning when I got up."

James glanced over to the shower, "You might want to have TJ take a look."

"No, I don't think it is broken." Dr. Park opened the door slightly and held her foot out.

James walked forward and kneeled down at the shower door running her hands over the bright bruise that covered a considerable amount of the side of her foot, "Can you move your pinky toe?"

"Yes, see."

James heard a noise and turned to the door. Dr. Park startled and almost fell backwards into the shower.

James made sure Dr. Park was steady then turned on the man standing at the doorway, "What the hell are you doing here? This shower is designated females only," She marched over to the door squaring her shoulders, "Unless you want a sex change right here and now I suggest you leave."

Dr. Park wrapped her arms over her breasts glad that he was not able to see her that well behind the shower door.

Spencer smirked, "Ohhhh is Lieutenant Rack upset someone saw her groping a fellow female? What an interesting story this could be! How's it going in there Dr. Park or should I say Dr. Tart?"

Dr. Park was staring right at James, but was unable to make out the movements when she heard a loud smack sound, and Spencer was sprawled out on the floor.

James kicked him, "Don't you ever talk to her like that. She is one of the people keeping us alive show some respect."

"Young is going to hear about this." Spencer dragged himself to the wall and stood up.

"What are you going to tell him? I almost had to knock you out because you were sexually harassing us in the shower room. I said get the hell out of here!" James' eyes transformed from heated fury to a cold blankness. Since they were stranded on the Ancient ship, Spencer had been escalating in crossing the line.

Spencer had seen that look before. He had one to match it. It was the look that said you were shut off and prepared to take violent action to defend yourself. Spencer went from staring at the front of her shirt to watching her hands and shoulder searching for indications that she was going to draw a weapon. When James continued to hold still, he turned and walked away.

James felt a sense of relief that she did not have to seriously hurt Spencer in front of Dr. Park who she assumed was not use to violence. "I will report this to Young. They need to start keeping an eye on him."

Behind the shower door, Dr. Park wiped the extra water drops off of her body. She wrapped her bra and panties in her purple sweater and wrung them out together so that the moisture was absorbed into the sweater. She put her undergarments back on aware that James was glancing at her with a worried expression.

Dr. Park came out clothed holding her purple sweater in her hand, "Is he always like that?"

James shook her head no and handed Dr. Park her side arm. "Well, sometimes, lately. All you have to do is smack him around, and he's a good boy for a few days. Can you hold onto this for me while I shower? I won't be long."

Dr. Park remembered her basic training that was required before going on off world assignments, "Yes, of course."

James stepped into the shower and watched Dr. Park make sure the safety was on. "If Spencer some back in, just shoot him ok? Tell him Dr. Tart needs a moving target."

Park's nervous shaky laugh turned into a full out belly laugh then James joined in.

"Remember me telling you that Scott and I were kind of casual? Well, he's with Chloe now, so that's over. You know Park, it has been a week since I have got some action." James pulled her hair back into a ponytail then wrapped it around.

Dr. Park enjoyed talking with James. She was always so open, so out there and honest. Dr. Park confided, "Seven."

"Seven weeks, wow that's a long time."

"No, technically seven months." Dr. Park brushed her fingers in her long dark brown hair.

"Oh my god Park. Don't you have one of these scientists tied around your finger? Do you like any of them or do you have a boyfriend back home?" James did a little shimmy in the mist.

"I broke it off with him seven months ago. He informed me that I look like a boy, and he would not have sex unless he had some type of pornography playing. He said I was boring. Those were not precisely the words he used. I collected my things and left. It was bad at the conclusion of our relationship. He would point at me then a woman on the screen going you are a B and those are D's. It's like he lost all feeling for me. He was not like that when we first went out," She practically whimpered. "He told some of the other scientists at the SGC after I left him that he dumped me because I was a prude…Prudy Park."

Dr. Park felt heat rise up her neck to her cheeks. She hated that she blushed so easily especially over something that happened over a half a year ago. This was the first time she told anyone exactly what happened. She fought back tears trying not to give in when James put her clothing on and wrapped her arms around her.

James whispered, "Yes, he is a jerk. Any man who can look at you and think boy has some serious issues going on. It has nothing to do with you. You are cute and a good person. I bet several of the scientists here think you're hot. You have that whole Cute Geek Girl thing going on. Have you ever heard the song Strange by Reba. It's a funny song. Maybe we can see if anyone has it on their iPod. There was a lady who played it at the base. She was so into Country Music, not that there is anything wrong with that. "

Dr. Park giggled feeling silly that she had let herself lose control, "I could use some music again. You're right the jerk is not important." As if speaking to herself, "Maybe Brody thinks I'm cute."

"Brody hu? Is he your type?"

"I go for the tall dark intelligent type." Dr. Park always felt better around James. She had no idea how much she had been holding in without anyone to talk with. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's go see if we can hook you up before dinner time. Those things I told you about yesterday, try them out on Brody today when you see him." James picked up her things feeling as if she had done her good deed for the day.

Dr. Park sighed very audibly, "Why can't I have a well built muscle guy who happens to be a brilliant and powerful scientist? Kind of like superman meets my college professor Eugene Demler at Harvard. He looks like a Dr. Horrible - Brody."

Dr. Park started laughing uncontrollably. James just watched her.

Dr. Park stood up strait and moved her hands around while she spoke, "Dr. Horrible is the same guy that played Doogie Houser M.D."

James kept looking at her then remembered, "He was in Starship Troopers. Um, Neil Patrick Harris? You want a flying Doogie Houser Harvard Superman? Sure, we may have a few of them wandering the halls."

"No. But, I want a man who is miraculous in some way. I'll just take one that sees me. I want a guy to see my brain. When they do, I want them to see my body. It's a cycle. Can't they see both at the same time?"

James tipped her head with a smile, "No."

Dr. Park held her arms down to her sides trying not to laugh, "Asking for a man who will have sex with me and not watch porn at the same time is asking too much let along one who can fly. I can't believe I've said all this. I sound crazy."

"Oh honey, you don't sound crazy. Everyone says a good man is hard to fine. I can find them, but I just can't keep them. I'll keep my eyes out for any flying Harvard men for you ok?"

Both ladies laughed walking down the hall in opposite directions.

6:35am:

Knowing that no one was in this section of the ship, Dr. Park no longer hid the fact that she had a wounded foot. She limped along knowing she still had time to check on a propulsion operating system terminal before breakfast. She was going to spend the rest of the day working on James' space suite with Brody.

After what happened thirty minutes ago, she was going to try to avoid Brody as long as possible. She took James' advice and tried flirting with Brody when they passed in the hall. His response was to ask her if she was feeling well. She said no, made reference to her injured foot and said she was going to check on the propulsion terminal. He took that excuse and continued walking. He would never see her as a woman, but only as a fellow scientist.

Great, she was finally being acknowledged for her mind when all she wanted now was for a man to look at her the way they looked at Lt. James.

"Just perfect. Third law of motion." She repeated the law in her mind: _Whenever a first body exerts a force F on a second body, the second body exerts a force −F on the first body. F and −F are equal in magnitude and opposite in direction._

Dr. Park rounded a corridor and paused not able to make sense of what she was seeing. There was a door she knew was marked with an X letting everyone know the Destiny had locked the door because of air pressure problems. She stepped closer seeing something sticking out of the door at the bottom. It was a hand.

"Oh My God!" She dropped her purple sweater and ran forward with no regard to her injured foot. She gripped the door trying to open it. It moved a little of the way open.

Dr. Park kneeled down when the hand moved. She took the hand in her left hand and pressed on the door with the other as it started to budge farther open, "Hold on I'm here. I'll get you out."

The door opened enough for her to fit inside.

She took the radio out of her pocket that James had given her that morning. Sounding breathless, "Colonel Young, this is Dr. Lisa Park."

"Young here. What's going on?" Young's voice sounded gruff.

"I need help. There's an injured man."

"Where are you?"

"I was on my way to the propulsion terminal on the east side. I don't know what door I am at it has an X on it, but he needs TJ. He has a head wound."

"Dr. Park, this is TJ. Keep pressure on the wound. Is he conscious?

"Not exactly."

"Is he breathing? Can you feel a pulse?

"Yes to both."

"Dr. Park, this is Young. Do you recognize him?"

"No. I don't recognize him. He's not wearing a military uniform either."

"Hold tight. We're on our way."

Dr. Park held her palm to the wound and listened to the military personal coordinating. TJ, Young and James were on their way.

The wounded man turned his head to her, and his dark eyes parted a fraction.

"My name is Dr. Park. Can you hear me? Hold on. Help is coming. Can you tell me your name?"

He whispered something inaudible.

Dr. Park was consumed with dread fearing that the wound might be worse than she could tell.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" She leaned over him listening to his uneven breaths.

She caught movement next to her then was transfixed by his hand that started to glow, and all she had time to think were the words "ribbon device". She felt a rush of stillness wash over her. All she wanted was sleep and the darkness took her.

James ran down the corridor afraid Spencer might have been up to something. A few months ago, she would have never had paranoia about him, but he was changing.

James skid to a halt at seeing Dr. Park's sweater. She radioed TJ and Young the exact location and entered the room.

She raised her gun instinctively, "What is going on?"

There was a man sitting with his back a quarter of the way to James, and his hand was raised in the air over Dr. Park. There was a circular piece of metal in his hand glowing.

A deep voice answered her, "She is wounded. Give me one more moment."

"No you let her go now." James stepped forward holding her gun at him.

Memory of Daniel Jackson's orientation video concerning Goa'uld devices flashed in her mind. The man didn't sound Goa'uld, but you need Naquadah in your blood to use that healing device. Her finger moved down to the trigger preparing to shoot him if needed.

The man locked his eyes with James' and saw his death in her gaze. He lowered the device slowly and held his arms out to the side as Dr. Park opened her eyes.

"Park, are you awake."

"Hu?"

"Park, listen to me. Get away from him now."

Dr. Park strained her eyes unable to see the man's face because of the lighting, "He is hurt."

"I don't care. Get away from him now. I don't know if he was or is a Tok'ra or a Goa'uld. Are you hurt?"

"No." Dr. Park froze acutely aware of where her body was touching the man who could be a friend or foe. Everything felt a little fuzzy as if she had been drinking alcohol.

He did not help or stop her. She inched away from him as TJ entered the room.

TJ breathed, "Young is behind me."

TJ paused after a couple of steps into the massive room, "What's going on James?"

With steal in her voice, James did not take her eyes off of the man she pointed her gun at, "Goa'uld? Tok'ra? Snake in the head is all I know. And, he has vampire fangs."

Young rushed in and glared at the man near Dr. Park, "A Ba'al clone?"

A/N: I think Young would know who Ba'al is because of his time with O'Neill. I am leaving it as is for now. I might run with this idea later, but for now this is the end.


End file.
